


here, beneath my lungs

by kusemono (Glitchgoat)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchgoat/pseuds/kusemono
Summary: More than feeling like he needs to keep an eye on him, Sardinia enjoys the company.





	here, beneath my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> i feel your thumbs press into my skin again

Shinkai is… odd.

That’s not news to anyone who’s spent more than a few minutes around him, and Sardinia has spent quite a bit more than that.

He’s fascinating, strange, almost foreign, and perpetually a metaphorical step to the right of everyone else’s perceptions of reality. (And – often as not – a much more literal step to Sardinia’s right, but that’s neither here nor there.) He’s easily distracted, prone to trailing off to pursue different trains of thought, and only rarely is he terribly concerned with making sure that others are keeping up with him.

It’s that subtle off-ness that led Sardinia to find Shinkai so immediately compelling in the first place, and that curiosity has yet to wane. Surprise and occasional bemusement have given way to a strange familiarity, the ability to roll with the punches of his non sequiturs—and find no small amount of entertainment in how others struggle to do the same.

Sardinia _does_ wonder sometimes – when Shinkai seems more concerned with his music than his surroundings, when he says something that someone not used to his cadence reads as rude, when he acts like an unusually serene lost child – how Shinkai managed to get by without someone keeping an eye on him. (A selfish part of him says _without him, specifically,_ but he chooses not to pursue that.)

Sardinia’s curiosity on this front never quite fades, but whenever he asks about what he did before wandering into Sardinia’s court, Shinkai just shrugs and says he has nothing to tell, then resumes whatever he was doing before he was interrupted. He doesn’t say it like he’s hiding something, and Sardinia is more than familiar enough with liars to recognize it if he were.

He never demands an answer, though he knows that he could try (for all the good it would do). As far as Sardinia knows – hell, as far as Shinkai himself knows – Shinkai may just have popped into existence fully-formed just prior to their meeting. Sardinia doubts that’s the case, but—well. Whatever the reason for it, Shinkai certainly had nothing that prevented him from uprooting whatever life he had to be at Sardinia’s side.

It doesn’t seem to bother Shinkai (not much – at least, not much that’s already come to pass – does), so Sardinia doesn’t worry overmuch about it. What’s important is that Shinkai is by his side now. Indeed, he’s rarely _away_ from Sardinia’s side; Sardinia wouldn’t have it any other way. More than feeling like he needs to keep an eye on him, he enjoys the company.

In numerous and varied senses of the word.

Take now, for example, in Sardinia’s bed.

(As an aside, it took a frustratingly long time for him to convince Shinkai that he's welcome in his bed, at any time, that he doesn’t need permission, and even less that he has to slink off alone, or worse, sleep in some horribly uncomfortable upright position in a bedside chair after playing Sardinia to sleep—)

Sleep is not what’s occurring at present, of course, but the principle remains the same.

Shinkai sits propped up against the cushions, half-hidden from the rest of the room around him by the draped curtains that spill around the king’s bed. Sardinia’s poised over Shinkai’s lap, knees sunk into the bedding as he positions himself over him.

(There are probably things he should be doing with his time that aren’t bedding Shinkai, but, frankly, he feels that if there’s nothing urgent, he’s not going to be too worried about putting things off for a little bit.

Or a lot of a bit.

He’s in no particular rush, you see, and it’d practically be a crime to rush through this.)

The descent is achingly slow, but Shinkai – as much as he clearly wants to – does not move, letting Sardinia sink down onto him at his own pace.

After too long, he bottoms out; Shinkai’s breath catches as Sardinia sighs on an exhale.

In one movement, he takes Shinkai’s hands and interlaces their fingers. Shinkai – finally having something to do with his hands – squeezes back, and Sardinia sighs fondly. (One of these days he’s going to finally get it through Shinkai’s head that he’s entirely welcome to take a bit more initiative, but it’s endearing enough that he’s not complaining. There’ll be time for that as well.)

“My king,” Shinkai murmurs.

“You don’t have to call me that all the time, you know,” Sardinia reminds him, _least of all now_ , punctuating his point with a slow roll of his hips. He hardly _minds_ it, of course, but…

In return, Shinkai hums from his chest and lets one shoulder rise and fall in a half shrug; he gives no further answer. Sardinia can’t help but chuckle, and he brushes Shinkai’s hair away from his face.

“Shinkai.” He perks up immediately upon being addressed. _Cute._ “You can move.”

He doesn’t need telling twice. He doesn’t have a huge range of motion available to him, half-propped up with Sardinia in his lap, but he’s able to grind up a little. He does so as soon as he’s told (given permission? Given a request disguised as permission?), and that makes a world of difference.

Sardinia matches him. It’s slow, it’s languid, and too intimate to be _casual_ ; it’s something he’d never really had much of a taste for before Shinkai started joining him in his bed. (Perhaps that says more about the kind of person Sardinia tends to bed than anything, but he’d like to believe it’s a credit to Shinkai in particular.)

“Here,” Sardinia says after a moment, and guides one of Shinkai’s hands to his hip; as soon as he pulls his own hand away, Shinkai’s settles where Sardinia left it. Sardinia rewards the press of skin on skin with a pointed roll of his hips to meet an upwards movement; Shinkai’s lips part just-barely. Sardinia has the conscious idea to kiss him about a half-second after he’s already leaned in to do so.

With his free hand, he gently tips Shinkai’s chin upwards; with his mouth, he catches Shinkai’s in a kiss, the initial chasteness of which stands in stark contrast to the way he’s currently riding Shinkai. The motion coaxes Shinkai’s lips apart again, and Sardinia takes the opportunity that’s right in front of him. He deepens the kiss, and his hand drifts to the side to cup Shinkai’s cheek; Shinkai leans almost imperceptibly into the touch.

He pulls away to examine Shinkai’s face and tilts his head just slightly as he does. Shinkai’s eyes are hooded but his gaze is fixed on him, and something warm and comfortable settles in the cavity of Sardinia’s chest. Unconsciously, he rubs his thumb across the angle of Shinkai’s cheek.

Just as unconsciously, he murmurs, “mine.”

He doesn’t mean that much by it—or maybe (definitely) he does, but he still doesn’t expect the reaction it gets. Shinkai’s eyes go wide for a fraction of a second and his breath catches; his hand threaded through Sardinia’s clutches harder; he just-barely shakes with the effort of not jerking his hips upward. It’s all little things, but Shinkai is in the subtleties, so Sardinia would be remiss to not notice them all.

He hums from his chest, rolls his hips and tenses his entire body.

Shinkai barely breathes another _my king_.

“Mine,” Sardinia repeats in kind, soft, almost reverent, catching Shinkai’s gaze in the moment before he averts it. He rather likes the thought; he repeats it, timing with the movement of his hips. It’s a nice idea. _His Shinkai._

Judging by the gentle throb he feels inside him, Shinkai seems to be fond of it, too.

Sardinia leans forward, laying against Shinkai’s chest; Shinkai lets him, seems almost grateful for Sardinia’s eyes falling away from his face so that he can be sufficiently embarrassed. (He doesn’t get embarrassed often, and Sardinia would be a liar if he claimed not to find it cute, but he doesn’t want to rub it in.)

He stays there, keeps Shinkai’s hand held tightly in his own as Shinkai’s other arm loops around his back. He’s not done; he hasn’t even finished, himself (which is impossible to hide from either of them).

Even if he had, though, he’d hardly be in any hurry to extricate himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hoshimeguri may be over, but will i be stopped? no
> 
> ty to [sen](https://twitter.com/sobaya_san) for reading this over, and for generally just yelling abt a niche ship for a canonical AU with me
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/glitchgoats)


End file.
